Beyond the Limit
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: One-shot. When you are pushed to the breaking point; beaten down by the world, and everything seems hopeless there are two options: give up, or fight it out. This is what happens when you fight it out and don't lose your way! Reviews welcome!


Embers drifted through the murky air, smoke flowing from the raging fires in the battered ruins upon which a climactic battle had raged. A 100 metre tall spire crumbled and the rubble came crashing down upon the scorched ground. The sky was dark and grim, befitting of the tone of this once thriving metropolis of metal and gears. Scrap was scattered around on the torn up battlefield. A familiar crimson sword with the form of a single scissor blade stuck out from the ground, dust and ash collected along the blade as it stood in a circle of fire. A rip in space and time tore open in the sky and spat out two figures, one extremely large and the other almost ant size in comparison. A small golden blur smashed through a crumbling building, the rubble raining down upon the blur and encasing it in a tomb of metal and concrete. From the fires stomped forth a gargantuan beast comprised of metal and gears. The metal monster vaguely resembling an estranged dragon but with a cannon for its left arm and its wings comprised of fire spewing from two metal spikes out of its back. In the slightly cracked up cockpit that was the control point of the 50 metre tall mech, a vaguely young man with an infamously eccentric mustache chuckled to himself.

* * *

From beneath the rubble of the ruins a powerful concussive blast sent all of the debris in a 10 metre radius flying away. A young Mobian Hedgehog; battered and bruised and their clothes torn, screamed out as a fiery golden aura engulfed them, the ground cracking around them as their power increased. This young Hedgehog stood at a mere 2 feet in height; their once light blue fur now a bright gold and their formerly drooping quills now upturned. Two cowlick spikes were on their lower two quills that extended from the back of their head and three strands of hair hanging over their forehead, with their once black eyes now blood red. They grated their teeth and growled as they charged up, the strain of powering beyond their limit acting alongside the pain of battle to deter them; but still they pushed on. Around them was a torn blue gi, the left chest area had been blasted off and torn up leaving only the right side still intact over their shoulder, and a scuffed white sash was tied around their waist. On their peach arms were strands of sports tape, and on their hands were torn white gloves. Over their feet was a pair of scuffed red SOAP shoes.

The 8 year old Hedgehog rushed towards the imposing mech, a stream of golden energy surging around them as they flew forward. Caught off guard; the young Hedgehog found themselves being kicked directly on their left arm by the right foot of the mech; the bone inside of their arm snapping and cracking. The most pained scream so far in his entire life boomed from the young Hedgehog as his arm broke, tears rolling down his eyes at the presence of such a pain; cold emotionless metal colliding at super speed with his young flesh and bone. He fell to his knees and clutched his left arm, screaming out in pain. The mech proceeded to kick him away, the Hedgehog scraping along the scorched ground and crashing through the rubble. He laid there in defeat, tears steaming from his eyes as he trembled; laying in the rubble, whimpering. He looked up to see his Scissor Blade stuck in the ground before him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the darkness that overcame him.

* * *

A young, 28 year old human woman with a heavy resemblance to Ryuko Matoi sat on a couch in the living room of a small house deep in the wilderness. She had that same unkempt hair style of Ryuko, and even the iconic red highlight, with the one big difference being that her hair stood up at the back like a certain blue Hedgehog. A 2nd difference between this woman and Ryuko being that she had emerald green eyes, not blue like Ryuko and her hair was navy blue not black. All of these traits happened to be a result of being directly related to Ryuko and the world renowned Sonic the Hedgehog; she was after all their daughter: Ryuka Hedgehog. Ryuka was currently dressed in a cyan t-shirt with her name on the front; and red pants, white sneakers on her feet. Such a family blood line as hers meant that she was 60% Human; 20% Mobian, and 20% Life Fibre. Sat next to Ryuka was the young Hedgehog, only in his base form, meaning his fur was blue and his eyes were black. Black eyes were traditionally a trait that young Mobians alone had, the color of their eyes developed when they hit a certain age, this age varying depending on the 'species' of Mobian they were. His attire at this point in time was also different; the young Hedgehog only wearing a white t-shirt with short blue sleeves and his own name written on the front of the shirt: Sonic 'Jr'. Sonic Jr was Ryuka's son, and the grandson of Sonic and Ryuko. He was 70% Mobian; 20% Life Fibre, and 10% Human. Sonic Jr cuddled up to his mother, Ryuka smiling at her young son and stroking his head as they watched TV. Sat alongside Ryuka and Sonic Jr was Senketsu: the legendary Kamui. Ryuka had become Senketsu's new 'partner' when she was 17, the same age as her mother when they fought as one. Sonic Jr spent nearly every moment with his mom, they did everything together; and he could afford to as well with the fact he didn't attend a school of any sorts.

Sonic Jr was a fighter like the rest of his family, dedicating every day of his life to training and adventuring with Ryuka and Senketsu. But he was no idiot; Senketsu, who acted as the boy's father figure, gave him an education as well as training. Sure Sonic Jr could be 'slow' (ironically being as fast as his grandfather Sonic when he was Jr's age) at times but he wasn't an idiot, no where close: he was actually quite a smart kid. All that training had paid off as well, Sonic Jr had a power level of 150, 000 and he was only 8 years old, not even his grandfather was that strong in his base form at that age. Then there have the multipliers from his 'Super Form' (Which he had never used at this point) which increased his Power Level by 50 times its base amount; then there was 'Ascended Super Form', or 'Super Form Stage 2', which increased his power by 100 times its original amount, and then there was the mystical 'Hyper' form which increased his power level by 400 times its original amount. Ryuka also had the childhood her father had, being a fighter and adventurer; she wanted her son to live that life too, it was a good life that you could only dream of after all, the world was literally your playground and you got to go wherever you wanted to and do so many wonderful things and see many wonderful things, Ryuka loved her childhood and she knew Sonic Jr loved his.

"Mom, where did our Flying Nimbus come from?" Sonic Jr inquired, looking up at his mother.

"Your grandfather always told me it came from a mystical place called Babylon Garden." Ryuka answered.

"Babylon Garden?" Sonic Jr scratched his head.

"Yeah; imagine this giant floating city built like a temple, but underneath its outer shell is this high tech utopia. I was told that the Flying Nimbus was a treasure of the Babylonians lost to them because of their greed and destiny to become thieves. After all, only the pure of heart can ride the Flying Nimbus. Dad told me that Jet, one of the last Babylonians, gave the Nimbus to him after he helped them reclaim their tresure from Eggman, a flying carpet if I recall correctly." Ryuka informed.

"Meh, the cloud is cooler I think than a plain old flying carpet." Senketsu interjected. Sonic Jr chuckled. Being a descendent of Ryuko meant that Sonic Jr could always hear Senketsu, not just when he acting on his own like he was now; even when Ryuka was wearing Senketsu Sonic Jr could still hear and talk to him through their genetic link.

"I guess a flying cloud you can ride upon just has more 'jazz' than a flying carpet." Ryuka agreed, smirking. Both she and Sonic Jr took a bite out of the lemons in their hands, Senketsu looking at them with a confused expression at the time. Another trait inherited from Ryuko was a taste for lemons and Ryuka and Sonic Jr shared that one, though they also loved chili dogs; a trait obviously from Sonic's side of the family.

"I still don't understand how you two can eat those..." Senketsu spoke, Ryuka and Sonic Jr looked at Senketsu in unison as they chewed a chunk of Lemon in their mouthes.

"What?" Both of them asked, shrugging at the same time.

* * *

Super Sonic Jr awoke laying in the scorched rubble of Eggman the 2nd's (or Eggman 'Jr') ruined base. The Egg Dragoon crashing down near Sonic Jr and kicking him away. Sonic Jr crashing through a rubble wall and tumbling along the ground. The Scissor Blade twirled through the air and clanged next to the young Hedgehog, who outstretched his right arm and gripped onto the handle. Pulling the sword towards him, Sonic Jr hugged the Scissor Blade.

"I... I can't do it..." Sonic Jr coughed.

* * *

Ryuka jumped out from a time vortex, Sonic; Ryuko, and Satsuki all landing alongside her. Ryuka looked around frantically for her son. Finally they'd managed to reverse the Time Stones' effects by pouring their energy together to use Chaos Control.

"Sonic? Sonic, where are you?" Ryuka called out. Sonic Jr heard his mother's calls and struggled to get up to look for her.

'Ryuka, I can sense him... over there...' Senketsu spoke to Ryuka who was wearing him at the time in his 'dormant' sailor uniform state. He directed her attention over to a pile of rubble and Ryuka rushed over to find her son.

* * *

Sonic Jr stumbled to his feet, managing to maintain his Super state whilst clutching his broken arm which was giving him unbearable pain. Ryuka was running towards him when the Egg Dragoon blasted her back and sent her flying with a shot from its arm cannon; Ryuka now tumbling backwards along the ground before landing next to the others, who immediately helped her to her feet. Sonic Jr exploded with rage, his golden aura flaring up and the young Hedgehog flying at the Egg Dragoon at light speed; with one punch sending it scraping along the ground, only for Eggman to regain control and rush forward, smacking Sonic Jr back and sending him through a row of buildings.

"You've wasted so much of my time..." Eggman grumbled, directing all power to the Egg Dragoon's arm cannon. Sonic Jr struggled to his feet, a small amount of blood now trailing from cuts on his broken arm and head. His torn gi flowed slightly in the wind as his aura flared wildly around him. "I'm ending this... I'm going to destroy Little Planet!" Eggman laughed maniacally, coughing halfway through and catching his breath before resuming laughing. Sonic Jr froze up.

"De... destroy Little Planet...?" Sonic Jr coughed. The arm cannon of the Egg Dragoon began to charge up, a glowing red power surging from the cannon.

"Even if you dodge this attack, the planet will be destroyed!" Eggman informed. Sonic Jr clenched his right fist, his aura sparking up and the ground cracking up around him as his torn up gi blew in the torrent of wind produced by his aura. "What ever will you do?"

"I'm... I'm not going to allow this..." Sonic Jr growled. He put his right arm by his side and a blue ball of energy appeared in his palm as he focused his energy and continued to power up. The sky turned darker as both sides charged their attacks. "I gotta remember what grandpa taught me..." Sonic Jr recalled, charging up a blue ball of Chaos energy in his right hand. "I... I can't let that blast hit Little Planet..." Sonic Jr motivated himself. "But... I... I need mom... I can't do this on my own either... even if I want to." He then immediately berated himself, sinking his motivation back down as the energy sphere in his palm faded away.

"Goodbye, hedgehog!" Eggman grinned. The arm cannon of the Egg Dragoon reached full power. "FINAL ERASER CANNON!" Eggman exclaimed, a large beam of crackling red energy blasted forward and tore apart the ground as it raged towards Sonic Jr.

"No... I can't give up... I can't keep letting others down. I have to do this even if I have no chance." The little Mobian clenched his right fist and narrowed his eyes. "Chaos..." Sonic Jr began to chant, the energy sphere reappearing in his hand powering up as the Final Eraser Cannon rushed towards him. "LAAAANCE!" He exclaimed, firing forth a beam of blue Chaos energy from his right palm that collided with the Final Eraser Cannon and clashed against it in a furious outburst of sparks and dazzling light, the ground around the clash exploding as the beams struggled against each other. Sweat rolled down Sonic Jr's face as he struggled against the Egg Dragoon's attack: he would fight to the death for what he believed was right. Slowly the Final Eraser Cannon began to overtake the Chaos Lance, Sonic Jr being pushed back as he fought on against the attack in vain.

"This'll be the end of your adventure!" Eggman grinned.

"N-no... my... my adventure only ends when I stop running!" Sonic Jr retorted, grunting in pain.

"Give up and accept your fate!" Eggman growled; putting even more power into the Final Eraser Cannon, Sonic Jr clearly losing the clash but never giving up: he would fight to his dying breath for what he believed in, and he didn't intend to go out without a fight. His mom taught him that he should always fight for what he believed in, and those he believed in: he couldn't go out without a fight, even if he found it pointless to continue.

"I... I can't keep this up..." Tears began to well up in Junior's eyes: the pain was unbearable, it was hopeless... his Chaos Lance was now being overtaken by the Egg Dragoon's attack, he had to hang in just a little longer: he had to break through the limits he had placed upon himself, free himself from his restraints.

* * *

"It's no use! The boy's totally outclassed!" Satsuki hopelessly admitted, grating her teeth and clenching her fist. Ryuka looked on at her son with tears welling up in her eyes. Senketsu's eye glowed with power for a split-second, Ryuka suddenly running off to aid her son, to the sudden surprise of everyone else.

"We can't just stand here either!" Sonic growled, clenching his fists. Satsuki and Ryuko nodded.

* * *

Sonic Jr grated his teeth as he feet scraped across the ground as he was slowly pushed back by the Egg Dragoon's attack; sweat rolling down his bruised young face, and sorrow in his crimson eyes, but still he fought on, putting all he could muster into his Chaos Lance.

"I win this!" Eggman gloated; only for the Egg Dragoon to shake, catching his attention. He looked to his right to see Sonic and Ryuko launching a volley of Chaos Spears at the mech. "What foolish bravado... also irritating..." Eggman glared at them, losing focus on Sonic Jr. Sonic Jr still struggled on as he was pushed back: only to suddenly sense someone standing behind him. He saw a second, less powerful and smaller, Chaos Lance join forces with his. Ryuka was standing behind him, her own Chaos Lance firing from her palms and her hair waving backwards violently in the resulting winds.

"Sonic! You... gotta push your limits... I know you can! You've not used... your full power yet!" Ryuka grated her teeth as she struggled with her own Chaos Lance, being no match for the Egg Dragoon in her base form considering it had stolen energy directly from the Chaos Emeralds beforehand.

"I can't, it's pointless... I can't win this."Sonic Jr kept on struggling, still losing because of his self-doubt.

"You've got to be joking. Giving up already? That's nothing like the Junior I know." Ryuka responded, shaking her head.

"No mom, I can't even use one of my arms anymore... and my energy has been cut in half." Sonic Jr continued to doubt his power. Eggman's attack continued to overpower Junior and Ryuka.

"Remember... what you learned in our training. It may feel like Eggma has weakened you, but really what's holding you back... is your own doubt. Just don't listen to it." Ryuka couldn't keep her Chaos Lance going for much longer. Sonic Jr considered her words as he fought on.

* * *

"Go for it, Junior!" Sonic and Ryuko exclaimed as they continued to toss Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear at the Egg Dragoon. Satsuki drew her katana from its sheath as a small blue aura flared up around her.

"Hold on little one..." Satsuki muttered.

* * *

"Would you stop interfering?!" Eggman looked back to Sonic and Ryuko.

"Come on! You can do this!" Ryuka continued to try and motivate. The others hit the Egg Dragoon again.

"You're all so anxious to die aren't you?! Well all you had to do was ask!" Eggman blasted Sonic, Ryuko and Satsuki back with the concussive blast from the Egg Dragoon's jet thrusters, powering them up. All three went flying back, tumbling across the ground.

"He hurt them! He hurt them!" Junior snapped, screaming out as he pumped more power into his Chaos Lance: briefly pushing Eggman back. But it still wasn't enough, Eggman put more power into the Final Eraser Cannon: pushing Sonic Jr back again.

"Don't you realise yet you're up against the perfect weapon?!" Eggman exclaimed.

* * *

Satsuki plunged her sword into the ground, allowing her to halt her momentum and come to a dead stop as Sonic and Ryuko tumbled past her. Satsuki stumbled back onto her feet.

* * *

"I can't! I can't win!" Sonic Jr whimpered. "I'm just a kid! I haven't changed at all!"

"Will you stop attacking yourself?!" Ryuka exclaimed. "I don't know how you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you because there's not! You're my son and I'm very proud of you! I always have been!" Ryuka was almost in tears as she went on. "You've got what it takes to win this!"

* * *

Once more Sonic and Ryuko, now back on their feet, attacked thd Egg Dragoon: firing their own Chaos Lances at its back as Satsuki rushed forward, sword in hand. Satsuki leapt up and sliced down the back of the mech with the greatest swing she could muster: fully distracting Eggman.

* * *

"What?!" Eggman went wide-eyed, looking over his right shoulder.

"GO FOR IT!" Ryuka cried out. Sonic Jr nodded.

"Chaos... LANCE!" With a tremendous battlecry; Sonic Jr boosted his Chaos Lance with all he had and then joining forces fully with Ryuka in a Mother-Son Chaos Lance; their powers combining and the large Chaos Lance beam pushing back the Final Eraser Cannon as it grew in size drastically and sparked with pure energy. Eggman turned and looked at the clash he was now losing with shock and terror.

"WHAT!?" Eggman exclaimed, his Final Eraser Cannon being pushed back to him. Sonic Jr and Ryuka kept on firing their combined Chaos Lance, staring down at the mad doctor as they pushed him and his mech back.

"This is what me and my mom can accomplish together!" Sonic Jr exclaimed, with one final burst of energy as he forced his working arm forward with his Chaos Lance; obliterating the Final Eraser Cannon and hitting the Egg Dragoon square on with the Chaos Lance, the Mech being surrounded by the blue beam of Chaos energy. Sonic Jr's power had awakened! The Life Fibres in his body finally activating and giving him gear like irises in his eyes, powering him up naturally on their own; and the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Super form they had granted now worked in tandem with his natural power.

"I WON'T LOSE TO A CHIIILD!" Eggman exclaimed whilst the Egg Dragoon flew backwards as the Chaos Lance tore it apart...


End file.
